Tragic Unborn
by SwimmingInTheRain
Summary: Bella's Father abused her and her brother, suddenly she finds her pregnant, Confused and scared AU/AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

My knees grew weak as I sunk toward the bottum of the floor, the cold, hard white tiles that the bathroom is covered in. As my eyes filled with liquid I reached back up and looked at the small stick again memories of the night came flooding back threw my thoughts. Pink means yes blue means no.

It was pink, that stared back at me, the kind of pink that most people want to through up over, its that bright, and happy, I dont feel that happiness that is supposed to come from the color, I could actually feel bile rising up from my stomach, then I tried to wiggle my way back towards, the tollet.

A mom... Its something I have never really wanted to be. I grew up having to be the mother figure to my own mom. I had hoped I was done there.

This Pregnancy, this baby is was a product, product from years of abuse, rape, and blood shed. I can remember everything from the last ten years, every little detail, every time he drank himself into a stupor and made me and my brother the outlet for he pain, at least that what I told me self I did not actually know if he was in pain, when he was always grinning as he did such acts. I was so scared I didn't know what to do this...

… this well, this is incest, incest from abuse I dont know anything any more except I was pregnant with my brother child.


	2. Chapter 1: Remembering

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to SM

Chapter One:

BPOV:

As I walked out of the doctor office, in which they took about two pints of blood, Im guessing. They also confirmed what I had already know to be true, I was indeed around seven weeks pregnant. Seven weeks ago I remember that day, of course I do remember all of the days we meaning me and my big brother emmett had just gotten out of school he was a senior and I was a junior at the time, our father Charlie had always required us to come home right after school, because of which I basically had no friends,

_Emmett held the door opened for me, shuffling his feet __as he was waiting for me to enter the house I stumbled through the front door and through the hall way as quietly as I could. It was too late as the front door slammed behind us, I had charlie call my name and my blood froze in my veins and shivers went down my back. The living room looked like it was a frat house the morning after a party. There were beer cans and napkins thrown all of the floor and couches. I felt my arm being grabbed, and hard. I looked up into my fathers eyes, as I mumbled "Hi Dad" He scowled and shouted at me to go wait up stairs, I knew what this meant. He was going to do it again my only hope was that Emmett would have left for work before dad decided to walk up those stairs and into my bed room. I heard shouting below it sounded like the were yelling at one another but I couldn't make out what they were saying, the I heard thumps loud __ones like they were fighting again. but much soon than I expected I heard the thumps ring closer they were Both? Coming up here, no emmett would never hurt me but yes there were two sets of footprints coming up those stairs, every time I hear that noise I want to curl up into a ball and wish that I didn't exists. The door opened in came Emmett followed by charlie, Em would not even look me in the eyes I could see dad had got him, he had a forming black eye and blood dripping down out of his sleeve on his left arm. Emmett was shoved by him into a corner with the back of what looked like to be a blade of some sort, It was shinny and metal thats all I knew. Charlie slowly crept towards me, I lay cowering on the bed trying to scrunch up towards the head board being with him, "charlie Please, No no not now, Please at least not infront of Emmett please." By this time I __was begging I would have gotten down on my knee but it was not possible. He stood up by the head board looked me straight in the eyes as he said, "oh dont worry pumpkin, I AM not going to be the one touching you tonight, I have gone to lone with out this form of punish ment maybe know it will actually get through to you just how much of a whore you really are." I didn't understand what he ment by that he not... what? I had not a clue, unfortunately I think Emmett did because he gave the meanest look follow by a look of horror upon on his face as he shout, "Hell Fucking No!!" _

_Charlie took the blade that was in his hand and said unfortunately I dont believe you are in any sort of position to be the one that gets a say, as he said that smugly he slid the blade, across my check I felt liquid drops coming down upon my chin from the shallow incision that he had put in my __check. He quickly ride off the shorts I had on and cut through my underwear with his damn blade. "DO IT" he said, "I am not leaving until I see that you have came, and if you stall well..." as he head the blade, wear the cut on my check stopped. Emmett looked at me, it was the first time since he entered the room that he looked at me, my eyes met his both of our red from our brimming tears, he was silently begging me, begging me to understand. I looked back trying to show him how much I loved him and understood what he had to do, as this message was happening a tear dripped down out of the corner of my eyes, I singly willed them to stop. He did it, he was crying as he did I felt nothing I felt as if I was draged from my body into nothingness. He thrust in, out in again and again, when he was done he ran over towards my window,almost making it, vomit spilled over my window __inside and out, Charlie smirked gave me a hard kiss, said "none for me tonight thanks" Took the blade and made another small cut on the inside of my thigh and left the room, then slammed the door as he left the house._


	3. Chapter 2: In the Rain

Previously on...

_Charlie smirked gave me a hard kiss, said "none for me tonight thanks" Took the blade and made another small cut on the inside of my thigh and left the room, then slammed the door as he left the house._

Exciting the doctors office, I still had no idea what to do, I talked to a doctor a few towns early, I used a fake name so they couldn't trace it back to me, I had no idea what charlie would do if he found out anything about this baby. I talked to her hypothetically about the chances, she said they were very hi for having a defective birth.

With a child formed to two people with the same, genes both dominate and submissive. Any defective genes will show them selves or something of that sort. I sat down on the bench debating I did not have any idea how to live my life any more, what choice to make. Emmett could not even look me in the eyes any more, after the night he started staying out all night hanging out with his girlfriend, she is model like you know the type blonde, tall belongs on the cover of Sports Illustrated. She was also the closest thing I had to a best friend, this would just kill her she didn't know anything.

Thats the first thing I need to do now I started walking towards her house, I couldn't tell emmett, Rose thinks we had a falling out, or drifting after, They had just put down a deposit for a small town house with some of their friends, including her brother. It was just ten blocks to the small apartment that her mother lived in, Rose can help she was rape a year and some ago I remember she went through hell all the while I had this secret …

but it was time, time to tell before her and my brother leave, which is going to be in a week and a half. I needed her. I realized that even though it had started to rain, tears were streaking down my face making my vision even more blurry than before. Before I knew it I was walking as slowly as I could to avoid slipping from the wet floor. I slid and slipped anyways, they lived in one of those apartments where the doors opened to the outside. I took a deep breath, patted my jacket down ran a hand down my long hair trying to clear some of the rain water the had matted my hair to my skull with the down pour. I rolled my sleeve up balled my hand into a fist and gave the door, three light taps.


	4. Chapter 3: A Record of Events

_Perviously on..._

"_I took a deep breath, patted my jacket down ran a hand down my long hair trying to clear some of the rain water the had matted my hair to my skull with the down pour. I rolled my sleeve up balled my hand into a fist and gave the door, three light taps."_

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

My skin was frozen goose bumps, along my arms. I waited around ten seconds, before I lifted my hand up again to knock on the door, as my fist was just about to connect with the wood I saw the door nob begin to turn. In the door way Rose stood, wearing not much other than boy shorts, and a tank top, I entered the living room, the place was hotter than a heat box, contradicting the outside pouring rain. I stripped out of everything I was wearing, as she tossed me, a white zipper sweatshirt material tee shirt, and a pair of leggings. At she left the room saying that she would put them threw the washer and dryer. She walked back into the room tossed me a pop drink, and sat on the couch with her feet beneath her. I sat across from her, she knew I would never come over in this sort of weather so she already knew something was wrong, she had worry written all over her face.

I took a deep breath, I already had tear brimming within my eyes. I pulled my bag up till my level but keeping it at a difference as to not get wet. I pulled out my diary, which had everything, every little detail written I kept it just to keep track. I pulled the ribbon keeping a bookmarked page, held the book over to her, with the page before that rape, the time that everything changed between me and Emmett. She took it from me and questioned me with her eyes, the lowered her eyes, put her reading glasses, and started reading, as she read she had horror in her eyes. Her tears begin to fall, making my own increase I felt shame, even over having someone else read that horrible event happen. She looked threw the rest of the book, and then set it down on the coffee table and looked me straight in the eyes, Then I gave her the information I received at the doctors appointment, and ultrasound, and the information on incest and genes and the whole DNA problems thing. She took visibly gulped, and looked down and started once again to read.


	5. Chapter 4: Roses POV

Previously on...

_Then I gave her the information I received at the doctors appointment, and ultrasound, _

_and the information on incest and genes and the whole DNA problems thing. She took _

_visibly gulped, and looked down and started once again to read._

Rose's POV:

It was raining outside, but I had turned the heater on, as high as it could go, I loved the rain but I would rather be hot than cold,

The clothing is much more fashionable, in hot weather. I was still in my pajama type clothes, I was attempting to clean out the kitchen

I was scrubbing and everything. The music was blasting threw my head phones, Beyonce's lastest album had me up and dancing around

which did not really help with the cleaning, I just could not stop. I stopped, I had heard someone walking up the stairs, no one really knows

how loud those damn metal stairs actually were. I knew they were loud. I waited to see if said person was going to knock, on my door,

or if said person was visiting one of the others on our floor, in the complex. They was a lot of light knocking on our door, I went stood by the

door, trying to adjust my top so that when I opened the door to the out side world I wouldn't get the shocked of cold air that I dreaded what was

coming. I wrenched the door opened, yes without looking through the peep hole. Something was wrong I could sense it immediately, there

standing soaking wet, was my little sister, well she wasn't actually my sister, My boyfriend's little sister to be more exact. She was also

one of my closest friends, her eyes were red, and... Honestly she looked like a wet cat in a way. I hurried her inside, and started helping her

stripped off all of the soaked layers, it was difficult as they were sticking like glue to her skin. I looked around for something for her to wear I threw

some clothes towards her, as I ran out of the room and put her heavy weighed clothing in the washer. I walked back into the sauna like living

room, only stopping in the kitchen to get drinks for the both of us. I settled down into the couch on the other end, that she was at. I started to

talk, started to ask her what was wrong. She didnt say anything for a while I was about to ask again. When she pulled her head up looked me in the

eyes, and held out a book or a journal of some kind. It was opened to a page, I assumed she wanted me to read something. I grabbed my glasses off

of the coffee table and started to read, I skimmed over part of it, until it truly caught my attention, I read on not believing what was written down in

front of me. I almost couldn't believe it but that everything started to come together, in my head this explained all of their behavior towards one another

lately, and why Bella always said she was clumsy but I had knew she was lying. I stilled didn't understand, why now, this happened a while ago, but what

was special about today. I was scared I didn't know where to go for here nor did I know what to do with this information. I looked up at her with a question

written in my eyes, she didn't look at me she just passed me some other papers Where were talking about birth defects, I still didn't quite understand,

until something fell out it was an ultra sound picture taken today. Suddenly Everything was clear, She was with child, not just "child" but caused

from rape, and incest, I knew she would never abort, But I also knew she couldn't have this child, for the child's sake, health wise I mean. We just

started at each other, then I pulled her to me and we held on to each other, both of us deep in thought. I whispers to her that we would figure something

out, and she while balling promised me desperately never to tell anyone, especially Emmett. I made her this promise, we would make a plan, execute it then

leave in burred in our memories never to speak of it again. Is abortion our only option, I dont think I could even convince her, could I, could I live with myself if I did?


	6. Chapter 5: TIME

Perviously on...

I whispers to her that we would figure something out, and she while balling promised me

desperately never to tell anyone, especially Emmett. I made her this promise, we would make

a plan, execute it then leave in burred in our memories never to speak of it again. Is abortion

our only option, I dont think I could even convince her, could I, could I live with myself if I did?

Chapter five:

That day, the rainy day happened almost a year ago, the child was long gone as, was my time with

my ass of a father. I had planned on getting as far away as possible, but one night I discovered that

my checking accounts were some how drained cleaned. I assumed I had my dear old dad to thank for

that I now was attempting to walk, or stumble down the dark streets of seattle, I hitchhiked into settle

it took me around a week, between walking and the random people offering to drive short amounts of the

way. My goal starting tomorrow, would be to find my big brother, I needed to take control of my life, I have

no money no where to sleep. I had not see nor talked to my brother since her left for school and week after

that rainy day where i confided with with rose, he tried to keep in touch but I didnt know what to say,

I couldn't lie to him, I just could not do it. I remember that day the fateful one where I lost my child. I

had just decided to try and keep it, yes I found out it was going to be a girl I was thinking about adoption

for her, this was no life for her. I should have always known that something bad would happen, it always does.


	7. Chapter 6: Unto Morning

I stretched out I had found a resting stop under a under pass among very tall almost dyeing

grass. I sat up and almost hit my head on a cement corner over passing my head. A deep breath

exited my mouth as I re-bundled my hair into a ponytail after running wet fingers through it a few

times. I swept black eye line across the bottum lid of each of my eyes. I brushed off my hands on

the bottum of my pants right above the knees. I looked out at the sky wondering what color is was.

It was blue with clouds every so often, I felt extremely jumpy I had one lead only one though it was

a pool hall where Rose's roommate works, or owns it or something. I set out by foot, I needed to get

some more money soon, I was going to go to this place, this pool hall for two reasons, I have had a lot

of practice being a waiter, or a bartender I knew no other life for the past few months since I ran away.

My knees wobbled a little bit from my lack of nutrition and just general life style. I saw that place I put

one foot in front of another as I place my hand on the door knob and turned it. A wind of stale ale and

cold wind came from within. I turned away and I saw a shadow in the shade now I had a choice I knew

what that shadow I could go find a release or continue my search.


	8. Chapter 7: On a Drive

I turned away and I saw a shadow in the shade now I had a choice I knew what that shadow I could go find a release or continue my search.

Next on...

Next stop after, I left the bar I had a job not a particularly good one, but I knew how to mix drink after drink when I was still living in Charlie's

house. I wanted to get settled and still needed some cash trying to get my life in order a little bit while trying to find out where emmett was. I

am stationed at the corner outside the bar looking left to right and back again. I saw an ATM around the corner on the other side of the street

with a white car parked off to the side of it but it front. A man with a red base ball cap and some what longish curly hair, which was a dirty blond

and a some what bemused expression as he saw me with a smirk as a welcome sign I pretty much ran across the street not paying much

attention as to any, and all the many horns being honked I slipped in next to him, and he started the car and drove endlessly about, upending

his jeans by its zipper letting his member slide out, I dipped my head into his lap and stuck my tongue out and tasted him, curling my tongue

around him in many different formations until he came as he came I removed my mouth and replaced it with my palm only stopping to clean up

afterwards. As the car stopped right about the bank again and I stepped out I turned around stuck my head back inside the car, he held out a

small wad of bills enough for at least two weeks in a cheap hotel which ended up being perfect for me. And inside of all of them was a very small

bag an inch by inch filled with a tablet worth of white powder, and the silent promise to see each other soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Bartending

Chapter 8

Previously on..

And inside of all of them was a very small bag an inch by inch filled with a tablet worth of white powder, and the

silent promise to see each other soon.

Next...

Three weeks later, all was settled into I had decided to get settled in, by settled in I mean traded up I now live in a small dirty

motel 6 where I work as a cleaning maid to help pay the daily rate, and still work bar-tending at the wagon wheel it was turning

into the place for the college crowd to be at. I saw the man who slipt me the drugs, who was called J, around once every week or

so, but no more than, My brother and his friends came in once, and only once before, and I ducked out before they could spot

me, he looked happy they all did, and I didnt want the first time we, well he saw me to be within a bar, while I was on the clock

or furthermore while I was high. Looking at him I couldn't help but wonder what our child would have been like, which brought a

little bite of vomit inside my mouth, I didnt want to wonder because it would remind me of everything that happened back home

but I suppose at some point or another I had still had a child growing inside of me, and felt a little whisp of motherly instinct growing

inside of me. This is now the second time I saw then enter but I wasnt as lucky to get away without being seen, as he looked

straight into my face it had been almost a year but he still remember what I looked like.


End file.
